


Good enough

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, Poor Gou, but its hard for gou, communication is key, selfdoubt, this is an angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Satoshi was that amazing trainer and all his friends were amazing at something, too. But he? He was just a lame researcher and didn't feel good enough for Satoshi.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, new day new fic! This time it's very angsty and with lots of selfdoubt on Gou's part. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy anyway!

Gou was laying awake. He was supposed to sleep but.. he couldn't. He was overthinking. Selfdoubt. Extreme selfdoubt. Sure.. her was very happy. He had a beautiful boyfriend in whose arms he was laying, followed his dreams and was living as carefree as possible. But Gou just didn't feel good enough. Satoshi was an amazing trainer and all his friends were amazing at something, too. But he? He was just lame researcher, he couldn't even battle. Gou sighed deeply and tried to fall asleep. Thankfully he succeded and fell into a slumber.  
"Good morning, beautiful" Gou heard Satoshis soft voice and then felt a kiss on his lips. Gou opended his eyes and was met with Satoshis brown ones. "Hi" Gou smiled and he swore his saw a slight frown on Satoshis face but he quickly brushed it aside. He slowly got up and tried to ignore Satoshis analying gaze on him. "Soo.. breakfast?" Gou asked. The other boy nodded and together they were going into the kitchen together, hands locked.  
Koharu came up a short while latern and Gou felt her worrying gaze on him. "So, I'm going to school. You have fun with whatever you are doing today." she said, shot one last glaze to Gou and walked away. Gou shaked his head. Why did everyone stare at him like that today? Did they notice something? No, it can't be. He was usually very good at hiding his emotions. 

"So, what today, professor Sakuragi?" Gou heard his boyfriend ask excitedly. "Well," the professor replied. "There was a huge swarm of Butterfree spotted in the near of Cerulean City. I want you both to invistagte them." Sakuragi smiled. "Alright!" both of them shouted at the same time. A short while later, they were on their way. "Soo" Gou said, calculating. "Sakuragi said they are at a huge field of flowers." "Yep" his boyfriend replied and Gou felt Satoshis lips on his cheek. "I love you" "I-i love you too" Gou replied, blushing. He still wasn't used to this kind of affection, but it was nice.  
They coutined their way and Gou started to drift off with his thoughts again. Nope, he really didn't feel good enough for this boy next to him, who held his hand tightly. "hey, whats wrong?" he heard Satoshi ask. "Nothing" Gou lied. "I was just thinking, which way we have to go next." he put smile on his face. "Hmm...okay" He felt that Satoshi didn't believe him but he let it drop. 

After a while Gou said that Satoshi came to a halt. "So." he heard his boyfriend say. "Talk!" "Huh?" Gou replied, confused. "Gou." Satoshi sighed. "I can see that something is bothering you. Remember, you can talk to me about anything" Gou felt like crying with Satoshis soft voice. "I..nothing is bothering me. Really! I am fine" He saw Satoshis gaze finster a little. "If you say so.. let's go on"  
After that the air between them was thick and Gou was drowing in his thoughts again. Now he made Satoshi angry. Just because he bottled up his feelings and didn't want to talk about them. But he just couldn't.. he was scared to be pushed away when he did so. Gou felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. "Gou..?" he heard his boyfriend ask confused. The concern on Satoshis face almost broke his heart. "I.." Gou rubbed his eyes. "Please..talk to me." Satoshi said. Gou shook his head. 

Uh oh. Gou could see that his boyfriend was angry now. "Damn it, why won't you talk?" Satoshi asked, angrily. Gou felt anger in himself now. "Why should I talk? I already said nothing is up! Stop asking!" Gou yelled. "There is something up with you!! Do you think I am stupid? I thought in a relationship you are supposed to trust each other! But I guess you don't trust me enough! I am getting pretty tired of your behavior!" Satoshi yelled back. "Then.. why don't you do and go out with your amazing friends?!" With that, Gou turned around and ran away. Gou ran and ran and ran. Suddenly, he felt down a slope. He screamed and slipped down very deep. Then, everything went black..  
When Gou opended his eyes, he only saw a white celling. In fact everything was white. "Scorbunny?" He heard the voice of his partner Pokemon. He looked down and saw the bunny Pokemon, with tears in his eyes. "Hey" Gou said and petted him on the head. By now, he realized that he was in a hospital. The bunny Pokemon curled up against him and was very happy that his trainer was awake. When Gou looked at the other site, he saw his boyfriend sleeping on the matress with his head rested on his arms. Gou could see that Satoshi must have been crying a lot. Gou felt bad. "I'm so sorry" he whispered and stroked Satoshis cheek gently. Gou saw that Satoshi immadietly shoot up from his slumber. "Gou.. you are awake." The boy out his hand on Gous cheek. "I was so worried. After you ran away, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you for hours. Till I found you in this forrest, unconscious.. since I didn't have receiption with my phone I put you on my back and piggy back rided you outside the forrest. Then I was finally able to call an ambulance.." 

Gous heart nearly broke again. Satoshis voice never sounded so worried, concerned and small. "Satoshi.. I'm so sorry.." now Gou truly cried. "I..should have just talk to you. But I couldn't.. so, I will talk now." He took a deep breath. "I.. I don't feel good enough for you.. you're this amazing Pokemon trainer and all your friends are amazing at something too. And me? I'm just a lame researcher, who can't even battle..." "What?" he heard Satoshi whisper. "you.. you really feel like that? Oh Gou.. you are good enough for me. More than this. You are smarter than me, you know so much and I learn so much from you. Sure, you aren't the best Pokemon trainer yet but..you can learn. I'll teach you. And the research thing is what you are good at! Please, don't ever doubt yourself again, and if you do, please talk to me about it. I'll make sure that those thoughts will go away!" Gou smiled. "Okay, I will." Gou replied. "Promise?" "I promise." with that, Gou kissed his boyfriend to show him that he was serious. He will always talk to Satoshi now about his sorrows and worries, even though it will be still hard for him. But he is willing to work on it..


End file.
